A Crush you Can't Escape
by Xiang Yamasaki
Summary: Young Seth Clearwater is dragged along on with Jacob, and Quil to a mysterious party by Embry. But will a chance meeting With a young girl at a pool lead to his imprint? If so, what happens when the girl isn't so ready for a soulmate.
1. The Set Up

.:. The Following is a complete Work of Fiction. 'Twilight' as well as Jacob Black, Quil, embry, and Seth are copyrighted and property of Stephenie Meyer. Karlie, Kelly, And Kelsie are so far, copyright of myself Xiang Yamasaki..:.

Please Enjoy

It was bright broad summer. The pack had nothing better to do than sit around. Sam had given them the day off from training, which, to their surprise, left a large bothersome gap in their day.

Most of the pack and gone off in order to find something to do, leaving behind, Jacob, Quil, and Seth. Seth had officially become the fourth in Jacob, Embry, and Quil's best pal group. The lamest name in the world thought up by none other than Embry himself. But what can we say. Same old Embry.

The three of them sat, their backs leaning against the side of Sam Uley and his wife Emily's home. They stared blankly around the empty plain that stood before them. Suddenly, they heard a call.

"Hey guys!!" shouted Embry's jogging his way over. He wore nothing but a pair of sweatpants, and the black cord tied to his ankle that most likely had those same sweatpants attached.

"Where have you been, Embry?" Quil asked, shifting himself up, to better stand.

"I will tell you my good friend." Embry said, throwing his arm around Quil's shoulder. "I've gotten word of a get together. A party. One that promises to be an awesome one….or at least one that can entertain us for today." He shrugged.

"A party in La Push…like our age?" Jacob asked, finally standing up.

"What? No! Port Angeles…" Embry, abnormally shocked that they'd even think something like that. He released Quil and made his way over to Seth, squatting down beside him. "Poor, young Seth." He started, taking Seth's face in his hands and pointing him towards Quil and Jake.

"What?" Seth asked, pretty clueless at the moment.

"Never has he been able to get out and enjoy life. And the mighty powerful time in life a young man must someday know!" Embry continued, getting overly-theatrical.

"And what might that be?" Quil asked.

"Babe hunting." Embry finished. By now he had thrown Seth to the side. Embry quickly flashed his face away, still indulging in the dramatic affect he truly thought he was giving off.

"Babe hunting." Jacob repeated flatly.

"Yes that's right, babe hunting." Embry said one last time, still with as much energy as the first time.

"Now wait, is this actually a party, or is this just one of your little schemes. If so, you can count us out." Jacob said, furrowing his brow at Embry, who merely let out a sigh.

He stood all the way back up, dusting himself off. He gave Jacob and Quil a straightforward, serious look. "Guys…COME ON!! I am so bored, I'm about ready to phase and chase my own tail just to see how amusing it really is!! Pleeeease!!" Embry proclaimed, practically begging.

Jacob and Quil both sighed. They just looked at each other, exchanging glances.

"Well, what do you think?" Jacob asked.

"Whatever, I guess it wouldn't hurt to check it out." Quil replied, although he really didn't know what to think.

They headed off to Quil's truck, which had been parked absently on the side of Sam's home. The four of them hopped in, Quil in the driver's seat, Embry beside him as passenger, and Jacob and Seth climbed into the back. Seth, had managed to by rather quiet for most of the trip. His Sandy Blonde hair bellowed in the wind as they sped on. He glanced up at Jacob, taking a deep gulp. He had this on him mind for a few short minutes, yet finally decided.

"Umm…Jake?" He asked nervously. After all this time of thinking of Jacob Black as an amazing god, it was still just a little hard to talk to him on this sort of level.

"Hmm? What is it Seth?" replied Jacob as he turned to face Seth. His body had been facing Seth's but his head was facing towards the road they left behind, allowing his dark locks to cover the side of his face that Seth had sight of.

"Embry said that there were gonna be girl at this party right?" Seth said, rubbing his forehead slightly.

"Yeah, why?" Jacob asked, a little confused as to why Seth was asking such a question.

"Oh…do you think any of them will be cute?" Seth asked, his face twisting up into slight shame and embarrassment.

With that, Jacob busted into laughter. "Sure, sure. I mean, I'm sure they can't all be hard on the eyes you know?" He explained. This was pretty funny, but why wouldn't Seth be nervous. He didn't get out of La Push very often, and the only girls he ever saw were his sister, and the girls at school, but after a while he didn't really seem to feel comfortable around them.

A lot of guys at his school joked about him being gay or something, but that was far from it. He just didn't know how to be cocky and confident around girls, so why would they take interest in him? Time had passed a little sooner than they had realized and soon enough, they had arrived.

The Locationb itself was pretty cool. A two story home with a luscious garden filled with weeping willows and other small shrubs lacing around and creative a barrier around the complete yard. This of course excluded the opening to get to the side walk leading to the front door. They all got out of the truck and headed their way up to the front door. Before Embry had a chance to knock, the door opened.

A girl, looking around 23 years in age was the cause. She stood a slight 5 feet 2 inches, as her gaze traveled upwards to the tall boys who had found there way to her house.

"Umm….I'm gonna go ahead and take it that you're Embry and guests?" She said, pulling out a clipboard. Her light blonde hair fell shaggily over her face as she looked down and checked them off. She stepped to the side to allow them entrance.

Embry took a few steps forward, but had his arm snagged by Jacob.

"'Embry and guests'?" Jacob began to scold. "Why did you tell us they were going to expect us? What kind of party is thi-"

"EMBRY!! You made it!" Called a voice from the distance. Coming towards the front door and rather quickly, was a strawberry blonde girl with thin, rectangular wire-framed glasses. Her proportions were rather filling the places where men liked best. Without any warning, she greeted Embry in a tight embrace. "I'm so glad you could make it!!" The girl was rather hyper and was easily calmed however with a light tap from the other blond with the clip board.

Jacob, Quil, and Seth merely looked at her, their faces completely blunt with their shock and confusion. The blonde girl caught sight of their bewilderment and giggled.

"I'm sorry! How rude of me! My name's Kelly Lonrid." She greeted, shaking everyone's hand. "And this is my sister, Kelsie!" she said, pointing towards the same quiet girl with the clipboard. For sisters, they sure did seem to be polar opposites. But they all pushed that thought aside. Kelly led them into her home, which was, just as the outside might have foreshadowed, large and spacious. It was full of people, socializing and having a good time. The scene gave off the mixed feel of a teen rave and a political gathering. Everyone was eating, dancing, and having fun, but at the same time, no one was doing anything stupid, and they all seemed to be speaking maturely.

Something else they all noticed but Seth was the first to point out.

"Is this a pool party?" He asked, taking notice to the one thing everyone had in common. They were all wearing swimsuits.

"Yes! It is." Kelly said, leading them through the party crowd to the back of the house. "Embry? You didn't tell you're friends this was a pool party?" She asked, opening the back door and heading outside, signaling for them to follow.

"I figured they'd find out eventually." Embry replied, as the others followed behind wondering how in the world this was going to play out.

Upon arriving in the back yard, however, they had more than enough in their sight to take their minds off that. The place was enormous, maybe two and a half times as big as the home itself. Half of it was taken up by the pool area, which was currently inhabits be many party goers.

"That's fine. We had a lot of extras in the changing room." she said, casually, pointing them towards the doors. She took down their sizes and headed off to get them from swim clothes. That's when the interrogation began.

"Alright, Embry, spill it." Quil demanded, without a second thought.

"Spill what?" He asked, as he stared at the two ½ angry were boy faces staring back at him.

Why 2 ½? Simple, because, young Seth Clearwater, had his attention somewhere else. About eight feet away, at the pools edge, little Karlie Lordrid pulled herself up onto the edge. She was having what seemed to be trouble, and at that thought, Seth rushed over to her aid.

Without realized who had grabbed her underneath her arms, Karlie found herself being pulling swiftly out of the water and gently set onto the ground. She gazed up at Seth's face, one that was currently transfixed on her eyes and hers alone.

"Erm….Thank you." Karlie said, a slight confused smirk on her face. She stood a nice 5 feet 5 inches, taller than Kelly. Her hair, like her sisters', was a shade of blonde. However, hers mixed in with a slight brown, remotely reminiscent of chestnut. Her swim suit was simply some bathing suit shorts and a top. You could tell by her obvious tomboy slouch and demeanor that she didn't enjoy bikini's.

"You don't need to thank me. It was no nothing. Nothing at all.


	2. Accidental arrangement

Meanwhile, Embry was getting grilled by Quil and Jake.

"So, what was the point of lying in the first place, Embry!?" Quil asked, crossing his rippling biceps into an angry knot.

Embry looked around, looking for something to take their minds off of him.

Quil grabbed his face and faced him forward. "No. nuh-uh. Answer!" he demanded. Fortunately for Embry, he had already caught glimpse of Seth and Karlie.

"H-hey…was that Seth?" Embry asked, and as Quil opened his mouth to scold him, Jake spoke.

"No…he's right look." Jacob said, placing his hand on Quil shoulder.

They all turned and faced Seth and Karlie as Seth's face seemed to be glazed.

"Aww…man…I know that face." Quil said, shaking his head knowingly.

"No way…D-do you think it's his…"

"So…you're okay right?" Seth asked her, his head cocked only slightly to the side. He had moved his hands from under her arms to on top, just below her shoulders.

"Yeah. I was fine, really." She said, with a now awkward smile. She seemed a little uncomfortable from the extended amount of time Seth had his hands on her. Smoothly, and without seeming rude, she slide his hands from her arms.

She took a step forward, half expecting him to move back, when he didn't, she side stepped and continued on her original way. "Well…enjoy the party, ok?" She said, waving at him as she walked away.

Seth found himself staring after her. His mind focused only on the sight of her figure leaving him. Almost as if his heart had just sunk into itself, he clenched his chest and lowered his head. Soon, to his surprised, he felt an arm on him. It was Quil, who was also watching Karlie leave and into her home.

"So what are you thinking right now?" Quil asked him. Without too much time to think, Seth answered.

"I feel like everything I had ever done ever….I mean…EVER…was nothing compared to what I just did. What's wrong with me?" young Seth asked, gazing up to Quil. His eyes were filled with pain from simply watching her leave.

"Well…speaking as someone with experience…I think you might've just imprinted." he said, a glow about himself.

"W-what?…I don't think….I mean…." Seth said, looking forward again. "So what should I do?" He asked.

"Don't let her forget you." Quil said, pushing Seth towards the house.

Seth looked back at Quil as he stumbled. He took a deep breathe and continued into the house.

He heard her heavenly house coming from the large kitchen. It echoed whimsically though the area. "No! For Pete's sake!! I'm so sick of you asking me! I don't wanna date any of these jokers at this stupid party!!" Karlie was yelling at her sisters. Even her angry screeches sounded like the singing of gospel angels.

"Karlie. Please, keep your voice down…." Kelsie pleaded quietly. Her voice was barely above a whisper. "W-we…Kelly and I…We just thought that maybe you'd like to-"

"Well you were wrong!!" Karlie cut her off. "I'm so sick of you two trying to push me off on some loser guy." Karlie shouted, though slowly lowering herself to a normal volume. Kelsie's face had made it's way to be upturned and distressed. Her eyes looked like they were slowly but surely swelling up with tears. Karlie didn't enjoy upsetting Kelsie like this.

Kelly had come into the house. She tapped Seth on the shoulder and he turned around abruptly.

"Yes?!" He said, louder than he meant to. From the shock. His volume spurred Kelsie and Karlie to turn around.

"I have your swim trunks, hun." she said, with her bright carefree grin.

"umm…thank you.." Seth said, taking them. He turned to see Karlie glaring steel knives at him. Just that look. That look that almost made it seem like she was specifically angry with him. That look drove those knifes right through his stomach.

"I…I'm sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt." He said, turning to leave.

"Wait!" Karlie said, walking to Seth and placing her hand on his shoulder and jerking him back around to face her. "What's your name?" She asked, narrowing her eyes at him. Her anger had quickly faded.

At her touch, Seth felt his heart stop. He found himself struggling to remember the name given to him at birth. "Seth…my name is Seth Clearwater." he explained, more than a little thankful that he didn't just blurt out 'I love you'.

"Well…would you like to go out with me sometime, Seth?" Karlie inquired. But before any blood could slow down to a normal pace in his body, he immediately blurted out the words…

"YES!! I'D BE HONORED!!" he shouted, before calming down greatly.

The three Lonrid sisters all stopped completely silent.

Karlie nodded. "Oh…alright…we'll talk about it later." without another word, she headed back outside towards the pool. Completely embarrassed, Seth ran back to Quil, Embry and Jacob. He was so humiliated.

"Sooo?" Quil asked nudging his arm.

"I…I'm going on a date with her…" He replied.

"Cool!! So, what's her name?" Jacob asked, very excited.

Seth looked up at them. "What?"


	3. Smooth Routine

Seth Clearwater simply stood there at the unexpected question from his friends.

"I said…What's her name?" Jacob reiterated. He was snickering waiting for Seth answer. This was rich.

Suddenly, Seth slammed his hands into his face. "OH CRAP!!" he exclaimed. "I…I DON'T KNOW!!" He explained to the others. "I didn't realize that…" He stopped tensing and slumped his shoulders. Not relaxed, more like tired. He seemed to have given up all hope on the world. "…how could I not know her name?" He asked himself.

"Dude…come on Seth, it's not the end of the world." Jacob said in attempt to spark the young boys will to live.

"Yes!! Yes it is! Of course it is!! Everything's wrong! Completely wrong! Oohhh…"Seth said, slumping onto the ground and crossing his legs, He then continued by staring aimlessly at the ground.

"Hmm…How about this…" Embry said, looking towards the pool where a chattering Karlie was talking to a few girls who appeared to be her own age, maybe older, maybe younger. Embry Started over, inviting himself to sit beside Karlie on the edge of the pool.

"Hello there." Embry started, slightly interrupting the girls' conversation. However, Karlie's speaking buddies didn't seem to mind to much, once they say the attractive, muscular older boy sitting beside them in nothing but swim trunks, they're mouths immediately shut.

"HI!" one girl in the water said, a little over eagerly.

"What's up?" asked another, who acted much cooler as she kicked the first girl underwater.

"Nothing much, thanks." He replied, then turned his sights on Karlie, who was actually a little uninterested. "And how might you be?" He asked, looking at her.

Karlie simply looked at him. "Fine." she said, coldly, before turning her head away.

Embry made a slight chuckling rumble, silently sending chills up the two other girls' spines. "It's ok. I totally understand. You don't really want to talk to me. I just wanted to ask you some questions about your sisters. My friends were just curious about some stuff. I figure, if you just tell me, you don't have to talk to all of us." She said in a suave and smooth voice."

Even Karlie was slightly taken off guard by the sly mannerisms Embry was displaying. "Umm…sure…whatever."

"Oh…how rude of me." Embry stated, extending his hand. "My name's Embry. Nice to meet you."

Karlie met his hand, taking it in hers and shaking it slightly. "Umm…I'm Karlie…what do you want to know."

"Come on Seth, you can't stay like this." Jacob said, trying to encourage Seth to pursue life beyond that one spot on the ground. However it was useless. Seth continued to sit there. Jacob was quickly running out of ideas, until finally he turned to Quil. "Hey…a little help would be great!"

Quil stood, though, watching Embry. "I was just wondering what Embry was saying to Seth's imprint." With that simple comment, Seth's head snapped up at if on a spring.

"HE'S DOING WHAT!?" he shouted, snatching a slight pubescent squeak that seldom made itself show. He saw Embry talking to Karlie and almost had a seizure.

Quil laughed. "Aww man…and those girls in the water are just eating his smooth routine up, man…"

As soon as it was noticed, it was over, Embry had stood, waving goodbye to Karlie and her friends and was on his was back to the others.

Seth had regained his will to live and stood, getting to make a sharp bee line to Embry. However, before he was able to get too far, Quil snagged onto his shirt. He was silent and swift, not even chancing his facial expression. When Seth had turned his face around to Quil to question his actions, Quil's spoke out first.

"She's watching…" he said, simply.

Embry had made it back, looking at his fellow wolf brethren. "Yes, feel free to call me amazing!" Embry praised himself.

"What….why?" Jacob asked, crossing his arms and given him a bewildered look.

Seth had still looked at Embry with the sight of 'oh my god' from the shock of Embry's encounter with the one person in this world who had ever made him feel like slicing his own throat for stuttering in their presence.

"Well first of all. The Lonrid girls' parents left them this house and live in California, cool right?" He asked, dancing around the serious expressions of the others. He then looked to Seth, a cheeky smirk on his face. "Second, I now know the name of young Miss Imprint."

Seth's face grew into an overbearing grin, which was still adorable nonetheless. Yes, he'd definitely regained his will to live.


	4. That Wolf appeal

Quil was amazed to say the least. "Seriously?" he asked, rather impressed. He never knew that Embry's amazing way of smoozing himself through situations would ever really pay off.

"Yep… I sure did. It's Karlie. What's with the 'K's right? " Embry said, dusting off his shoulder with a slight lean in his back. "So now, Seth, it's up to you to enlist the powers given to you for a job that should isn't that hard for our kind." Embry said, placing his arm around Seth's shoulder. Seth's face had gone from a glowing sun to a droop of confusion.

"Wait…y-you want me to phase?" He asked, looking up at his friend. Seth didn't really see what being a werewolf would do for him in this situation.

"No No. that's not what I meant. I'm talking about your looked. It's a perk of the werewolf thing, if you hadn't noticed. Come one, a boy your age looking the way you do? You're tall, muscular, and pretty good looking if I do say do myself. It's all with the pack privileges. I mean look at us…" he told him, spanning his other arm out to Quil and Jacob. He went back to Quil for a second, twisting his face. "Well, most of us."

This of course got him a very disapproving look from Quil, who was most likely to get even very soon. However, Embry played it off with a grin as he continued to explain his so called 'werewolf facts of life'.

"Now then. You've got a pair of swim trunks and a chiseled body." he said, turning Seth towards the dressing rooms. "Use them." he ordered, with a slight push. Seth, stumbling at first, made his way nervously towards the changing area. He looked backwards, seeing His three friends. Jacob and Quil kind of just stood there as embry gave Seth big thumbs up for encouragement.

Seth took a deep breathe as he entered. Finding himself a stall, he pulled off his shirt. There was a mirror, which did catch his attention. It was awkward and embarrassing, but embry had a point. He didn't really have much a body for a boy his age, especially one who didn't do any school sports of extracurricular activities. He shrugged and started to undo his bottoms. However, he stopped and turned away from the mirror. That would've been just weird. He wasn't ashamed of anything, he just didn't want to feel the strange uncomfortable feeling he got whenever he saw himself completely naked. He pulled up the trunks as fast as possible and left the stall. He carefully stored his clothes in a cubby before heading back out to the others.

"See! Am I right? Or am I right?" Embry said, confidently. He once again acquainted his arm with Seth's shoulders and steered him towards the water. "Do you see my friend? All shall be rewarded to those who-" But before he could finished, he pushed Seth into the water. Busting out laughing, he turned to Quil and Jacob, who were on their way over. They stood beside him, waiting for Seth to resurface.

"So…"Quil started. "What exactly were you saying?" He asked, curious about Embry's interrupted speech. However, Embry simply laughed.

"Nothing. I was just rambling to make him lower his guard." he said, continuing to chuckle.

"Oh…"quil said, giving Jacob a glance. Then in unison, they pushed Embry himself into the water. This of course got the two going in a laugh fest.

Embry however, was the first to renumber. This surprised both Jacob and Quil seeing as Seth was the first to enter the water. "Hey!" Jacob called out to Embry. "Where's Seth?" he asked, but wasn't answered as he found himself plummeting to the pool. Seth had managed to exit the pool without notice and sneak up behind him to give him a nice push.

Quil laughed the most, seeing as he was the only one yet to be soaked. Embry, Jacob, and Seth all gave each other looks. Quil was far too busy laughing to realize that Jacob and Embry had exited the pool as well. And with the help of Seth, the three tackled Quil into the was. A large splash was made as the four wolf boys entered the water. When Seth came up first, he froze where he was. The others eventually made their way up, noticing Seth's lack of movement.

Jacob fanned his face in front of Seth's face. "Hellooo? Earth to Seth. Come in Seth. Whoop! We're all back here waiting for ya." Jacob said, but to no avail.

"Jake…W-what do I do? S-she's looking right at me…" Seth said, moving his mouth only as he stayed frozen. Two hands were immediately placed on his head, pushing him under the water.

"Dude!!" Embry said, as he was the cause of Seth's sudden sinkage. "What did I tell you about staring at her?!" He growled through his teeth as Seth came back up.

"I can't help it. When she looks at me…I have to stop. I'm afraid…" Seth said, looking down. The volume of his voice faded as he spoke.

"Dude? What?" Embry questioned, coking his head to the side. "You're a werewolf. And you're afraid of a human girl who's half a foot short than you?" Embry crossed his arms over his chest, waiting for an answer.

"That's not what I meant." Seth retorted. "I'm afraid of doing something stupid and her seeing me. So I don't want to move." Seth said, grabbing his forehead with his hand.

"Well, sorry man, but you might as well turn to stone now." Quil said, yet not looking at him, but past him.

"What? Why?" Seth asked.

"Because she's heading this way as we speak, man." Jake said, signaling behind Seth. Reluctantly, Seth turned to see Karlie and her two friends swimming towards them. Seth Squeaked and ducked under the water.

"Oh no you do." embry said, grabbing Seth by the hair and pulling him back up. "Wolf up." he whispered so quiet that only the wolf's hearing could pick it up.

"Seth Clearwater." Karlie said dryly, stopping in front of them. Her face was very nonchalant as she looked from each boy, stopping on Seth, who wouldn't look at her. She looked almost angry in comparison to her friends who were practically drooling over the sexy wet wolf boys.

"Umm…..hi…Karlie." Seth said, lowering his head. It felt nice saying her name. A big sweet taste entered his mouth, and he liked it.

"I think I should talk to you about some things." she explained, lightly tilting her head towards the other, slightly less people filled side of the pool where there weren't party goers. Seth wasn't sure what to do, so he just nodded and followed her as she swam.

Karlie turned for a second to face her friends. "And please…don't bother those guys too much, please. My sisters like having company and they can't if you scare them of." She explained, but what she didn't expect was Seth's unprepared to stop body ending up so close to hers. Yet for some reason, she didn't back away. Her eyes wee locked on his for only a moment, a deep little couple of seconds, before she turned away to continue swimming, a strange feeling in her head.

What made her so hesitant to get away from this strange boy? This really, shy, quiet, strange…attractive boy.

Stopping at their location, Karlie turned to face him, her back pressed against the edge of the pool. Her arms were crossed slightly below her chest, propping it slightly. This was bad, seeing at Seth's teenage male hormones kicked, him, leaving him staring. He couldn't help it, but there had to be something he could do before she really noticed. Suddenly, he dunked himself under the water and brought himself back up. Surely enough, which did the trick.

Karlie's first impression of the sudden dunk was a full raise of her brow. "Umm…ok. So, look…" she began. "I guess I should be like…saying I'm sorry. For catching you on the spot like that and asking you out. That wasn't cool. I was arguing with my sisters and stuff like that." She explained, looking towards the house, then back to Seth. He had this face that was so attentive.

Now that Seth's eyes had lost their lock on her chest, all he could do was listen to her every word and give her complete contact. He hung on her sentences. "Oh. You don't have to apologize. It's not a problem…really." He stated, swallowing hard. He took slow even breathes, to keep his composure. He was doing far too well to let himself ruin it now.

Karlie gave him an offset half smile. "Thanks. But really. You don't have to go out with me just because I said that." she told him, looking behind him. His complete attention made her feel strange. Usually, when boys tried to talk to her, they listen give her this kind of attention. It wasn't so much the eye contact. It was the deepness of it. Like it was looking into her soul. And he cared. That seemed to be the best part.

"Well…What if I asked you out?" Seth asked, but instantly found himself in a wince. Did he really just ask that? Where did that come from?' he asked himself. He was waiting for the rejection that would most likely make him drown himself in this pool. But what he did expect was Karlie's face to freeze.

"You want to go out with me?" She asked, although thinking back on it now, he did answer that question pretty enthusiastically earlier. So she uncrossed her arms. She lifted ahead and held it out in front of her to keep Seth fro answering that question.

Her face went cold and hard. She was not serious and stern. "Why exactly should I go out with you, Seth Clearwater? What could you possibly have to offer me and even consider you for a date?" Karlie interrogated him; these were her usual questions to boys asking her out. They never passed. So she was sure Seth probably wouldn't either.

Seth actually wasn't put off much by her hard face. It actually looked beautiful. Her eyes and their natural upward slant, and her cheekbones, which were only a little high, but definitely defined, all showed well through when she made such a serious face. He did however; have to think about this question. He'd never had a date, nor had he ever known about having to answer these questions. So, he bit his inner cheek. Thinking about what he really felt. Emily always said that 'honest is one of the best gifts you can give a woman'. So Seth finished thinking about it and went what was in his heart.

"Well, honestly I don't know. You're most likely out of my league. But I'm not a bad person. I'd really, truly be honored to have you go out with me. And I swear on my life that I'd never do anything to harm you in anyway." He stated, although he wondered if that last tidbit was too much.

The sides of Karlie's mouth twitched a little. She'd never heard an answer like that before. Cocking her head to the side, she gave that weak smile of hers and nodded. "Whatever. When are you available?"


End file.
